


Laundry Day

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi gets cold easily without his two jackets, but he's also picky about borrowing from the other students. Togami proves to be nice once in a blue moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

                He goes early in the morning to wash his clothes. He’s made a routine out of it and goes before the other students wake up every Wednesday morning, simply because that’s what he’s gotten used to. This batch includes his hoodie and blazer, which haven’t been washed in a long while, and Naegi tells himself he can go a day without them.

                He’s so used to wearing both constantly that he gets cold in just his gray T-shirt and black jeans, but he ignores it for the time being because no one is awake and he doesn’t want to ask anyone for their coat or anything of the like.

                Instead, Naegi throws his clothes in one of the many washing machines in the laundry room and heads back to his room for the time being to take a shower before starting the day.

                That morning, he is the first one of the group to the cafeteria, and he sits there for a good while twiddling his thumbs and thinking to himself while he waits for others to arrive. He only just realizes how cold the school is without all of the extra clothing he typically dons and he shivers when the AC comes on and blows even colder air over him.

                The school is too quiet without Mondo and Chihiro around, even quieter than it was without Leon, Maizono, and Junko. Ishimaru is still pretty broken about Mondo’s execution, and Naegi sighs to himself because he doesn’t know how to cheer anyone up. He, too, feels bad that they are all stuck in this type of lifestyle for the time being.

                Asahina and Sakura enter at the same time, and Asahina is practically singing as she steps into the area and greets Naegi. She suggests that they all go do exercises or stretches or _something athletic_ to cheer up, but Naegi silently doubts anyone wants to train with the girls. Naturally, when Naegi brings up the topic of breakfast, Asahina suggests donuts.

                “Where are your jackets?” Asahina then questions as she sits next to Sakura and realizes that Naegi’s blazer and hoodie are gone.

                “Oh, they’re being washed.” Naegi explains with another shiver, and Asahina politely offers her own coat. Naegi takes it but it doesn’t fit him properly somehow, either that or it just isn’t comfortable to him in comparison to the hoodie, and so he gives it back and says that he doesn’t want Asahina to be cold in his place.

                Eventually everyone enters the room and those that care enough to ask wonder where Naegi’s apparently famous blazer-and-hoodie set disappeared to. He has to explain to everyone at least twice that he threw them in the day’s laundry batch.

                Naegi spends all breakfast shivering. Hagakure offers the jacket that sits over his shoulders with a simple, “Naegi-chi, you want this?” Naegi takes it and puts it on. In comparison to Asahina’s jacket, Hagakure’s is utterly massive on him and makes it impossible for him to go about his current activity of eating since the sleeves keep falling over his hands, and with a huff he gives it back. Naegi doesn’t realize until just then that he’s actually picky about the type of jacket he wears.

                Luckily for the time being, the air conditioner has turned off.

 

                He plans to go to bed right after breakfast and just curl up under the covers, maybe with a book (maybe he’ll sleep, and he considers that on his way to his room). He’s almost to his door when Celes catches him in the hall and suggests they re-investigate the entire school for a way out (this is a _game_ to her, he thinks, and she just likes seeing people go on a wild goose chase). No one has any objections simply because they’re all desperate to get out without killing again, but Naegi knows deep down that all of their efforts will be fruitless.

                He heads to the library first as the other areas he wants to check have been claimed by others. He thinks that maybe, if he happens to pull a book out of the shelf, one of them will reveal some type of secret passageway. He’s in the middle of tugging all of the books out of their spot and putting them back in when Togami appears in the doorway and questions what the _hell_ Naegi’s up to.

                Sheepishly, Naegi explains his thoughts (“Maybe if we pull the books, it’ll reveal a secret passageway?”) with a hint of hopefulness coating his voice, and Togami shakes his head at Naegi’s naivety.

                “Monobear would _not_ make it that easy for us to escape.” Togami states as he moves towards the shelf, grabs a random book, and then sits in a nearby chair as he flips through it. Naegi visibly shudders again because the air conditioner once again coming on, and then he questions,

                “You’re not investigating?”

                “It would be pointless to do so.” Togami mutters as he turns a page – is he even reading, Naegi wonders? – and then he shuts the book and Naegi thinks for a moment that Togami is going to take the book and leave.

                Instead the blonde heir stands and puts the book back in its place, grabbing another. He wonders if Togami got bored with the page that he read and decided to switch to a more interesting novel, but he doesn’t ask verbally. He keeps checking the books for that silly secret-passageway idea.

                Eventually Naegi sneezes, and that’s weird – he shouldn’t be catching some illness from being cold, but he soon realizes that it’s the dust from all of the untouched books making his nose run. He sniffles a bit and continues.

                By the time he’s on the last book, he pulls it out and nothing happens. He’s visibly shaking constantly and trying to force himself to stop shuddering, and he’s about to make his way to the laundry room to see if he can put his clothing in the dryer yet when Togami stands and stops him and asks why the hell Naegi keeps shaking.

                “I told everyone that I don’t have my coats, so I’m cold.” Naegi’s tone comes across as a bit irritated, probably because he’s had to explain this so many times, and Togami was _present_ in the cafeteria when he explained the first few times. He tries something that he knows won’t work. “Hey, Togami-kun? Can I borrow your blazer for maybe an hour?” He asks as politely as he can, and the heir looks down at him condescendingly as if the question somehow offends him.

                “ _Why_ would I loan you my blazer?” Togami questions, crossing his arms after pushing his glasses up a bit.

                Naegi knows it’s pointless to continue to try and he begins to make his way out, but Togami says, “Naegi,” flatly and then a pile of black fabric lands on his face. Removing it, Naegi sees that it’s the blazer and Togami goes to sit back down, sighing in what sounds like vexation.

                “What –”

                “I’m being _nice_.” Togami almost spits the word out as he picks up his book yet again and continues to read.

                Naegi slips his arms into the blazer and leaves. The blazer is somewhat comfortable although nothing will compare to the comfort of his green hoodie, he concludes. The brunette makes his way down the hallway and eventually to the laundry room, throwing his clothing into the dryer.

                To himself, he ponders the fact that Togami might actually be a nice guy, but he hides that behind his snobby and curt demeanor. The thought makes him grin a bit to himself and he makes a mental note to try and bring out Togami’s nice side some time. The shivering ceases completely after only a few minutes, and the brunette reminds himself to thank Togami within the hour. He enjoys the nicer side of the SHSL Heir quite a lot, though he’s never going to say that aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have a headcanon that states Togami can be nice if he wants to be, but he masks that behind his jerkass demeanor.


End file.
